Dora L'Eviceratrice
by Barisback
Summary: A force de vivre dans un milieu abrutissant, il est normal que Dora pète un câble, non ? [Fic sur DORA L'EXPLORATRICE. OUI. - Gore, dérangé, déguelasse... - possible brisage d'enfance - On va dire c'est une Creepypasta. ]
**One-Shot Hardcore**

 **DORA L'EVICERATRICE**

 _Bon, les enfants... Comment vous dire... ça faisait longtemps que je souhaitais faire une fic que personne n'oserait faire. Un fic sur un univers tellement perché qu'à côté de ça le LSD c'est soft._

 _Donc non, vous n'avez pas mal lu : ceci est REELEMENT une fanfiction sur DORA L'EXPLORATRICE._

 _! à l'attention aux potientiels mineurs/innocents/fans de Dora passant par là : si vous voulez garder votre innoncence, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, DE TOUTE EVIDENCE CETTE FIC N'EST PAS POUR VOUS. C'EST GORE, CRU, GLAUQUE, SANGLANT, DARK, SPACE... tout ce que vous voulez du moment ça veut dire qu'il ne faut PAS LIRE CECI. !_

 _Maintenant que les saints d'esprits sont partis et qu'il n'y a plu que les esprits pervers, sadiques et dérangés, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses..._

 _Bonne Destruction d'enfance ! :D_

" - Dora ! Dora ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? Hein Dora ? Hé hé dis Dora ? Et si on allait chez Vera ? Aller, dis oui ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Oui Babouche, on va aller à la Tea Party de Vera !"

J'ai vraiment dis ça avec le sourire ? Je ne crois même pas à ce que je raconte... cela bien longtemps que je n'y crois plus...

Toutes ses conneries... Amuser les gosses en leur faisant apprendre des trucs, ça va bien 5min, mais là j'en ai marre.

Toujours être souriante.

Toujours passer pour une gourde.

Toujours sentir les regards haineux des adultes qui vous jugent.

J'ai accompagné ces gamins tout au long de leur enfance, je les ai guidés pas à pas vers le chemin de la connaissance. Il m'ont aimés, ils se sont amusés en ma compagnie. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour tomber dans l'oubli quelques années plus tard. Est-ce cela la reconnaissance à laquelle j'ai droit ? Me cracher dessus, c'est comme ça que l'on me remercie ?

Ne suis-je plus qu'une fillette écervellée qui batifole dernière un écran ?

N'ais-je pas été leur amie un jour ?

Ne le suis-je pas encore ?

Pff... Ce ne sont qu'une bande d'ingrats.

Je les déteste.

Je les hais.

Je les éxècre du plus profond de mon âme.

" Regarde Dora ! On est arrivés ! C'est génial non ? On va pouvoir goûter à tout les délicieux gâteaux que Vera nous a fait ! "

Ils ne sont pas les seuls.

Eux aussi je les hais.

Il me tape sur les nerfs.

Il me rende chèvre.

Comment garder son calme, entouré d'abrutis pareils ?

Vera nous invite à prendre place autour de la jolie table colorée ornée de diverses babioles. Elle y déposa moult friandises et biscuits et nous convia joyeusement à manger.

"nous"...

Nous n'étions pas que trois, malheureusement.

Il y avait aussi Tautaur, Tico et Mr. Toucan assis autour de la table.

Qu'est-ce que je peux en avoir marre...

Encore, Vera est assez calme et donc facilement supportable, mais les autres...

Et ce, à commencer par Babouche.

Il est inbouffable. Sa présence me donne des envies de meurtres. Littéralement.

Rien qu'à l'entendre rire et s'exclaffer...

C'en est trop.

J'en peux plus. Je craque.

" - Dora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans ta main ? Tu voulais couper le gateau ? Obah vas-y je t'en pr-

\- TA GUEULE ! FERME ! TA ! GUEULE ! "

Je m'acharne sur lui. J'hurle. Le sang gicle partout.

Le décor jusqu'à présent idyllique se mue en une véritable boucherie.

Le sang à remplacé les couleurs vives.

Je me redresse, essuyant mon front en sueur. Je suis éssouflée. Mais pas encore au bout de mes forces..

Les cris fusent.

Les proies tentent d'échapper au prédateur.

Mais c'est trop tard.

C'est trop tard.

Beaucoup trop tard.

Mon oeuvre est terminée.

Le dernier corps (rectification : cadavre) de mes "amis" git à mes pieds.

Je me retourne.

Hé toi, le spectateur...

Tu devrais aller au lit bien vite

Ce soir,

JE VIENS POUR TOI.

 _OH. BORDEL._

 _Mais qu'ais-je écrit ?_

 _D'ailleurs, plus je relis ce texte, plus je me dis que ça pourrait faire une bonne Creepypasta..._

 _Tiens, d'ailleurs, on va décréter que c'en est une._

 _Pour le nom, je vous laisse en trouver un cool qui fasse vraiment flipper sa mère, moi je vais aller dessiner une couverture Creepy à souhait._

 _Sinon, j'espère ne pas trop avoir ruiné votre enfance, et si c'est le cas Oups, désolée x)_

 _Aller, j'vous laisse, j'ai d'autres conneries à faire dans ma vie !_

 _Dé riviou ou dé sou_

 _SVP_


End file.
